Forever Love
by bemmett4eternity
Summary: Set during 3x18. Bay chose to go to dinner with Tank, but she realizes her mistake. Will Emmett be able to forgive her?
1. Forever Love

AN: Monday's episode left much to be desired for Bemmett fans so I came up with this one-shot to make up for what it lacked. I hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own SAB or anything associated with it. If I did, Monday's episode would have been filled with Bemmett. :)

Please read, review and favorite! Your reviews mean the world to me! Thanks a ton!

I'm an idiot, Bay thought. She had agreed to go to dinner with Tank because she had hurt him in a way that she had been hurt and she hated that he hated her. Although, they were better off as friends, she definitely didn't go about telling him the right way. But agreeing to come to this dinner was definitely not her wisest decision. She could still see the look on Emmett's face when she told him that she couldn't go grab a burger to celebrate his acceptance into college. Something Tank said struck nerve and she almost spilled the beans of her possible medical condition to him. She led him to his car and while she started to tell him, something in her made her stop. She took a deep breath and looked over at him as he waited patiently for the words to come out of her mouth.

"Can you drop me off somewhere?" She asked, suddenly wanting nothing more than to be in her boyfriend's arms. That was if he would still have her.

"Sure. Anywhere you need." Tank said.

She gave him the address and they rode in silence through the streets of the city. Bay sighed. She felt so guilty about how things ended with Tank, but she definitely didn't make the best decision when decided to go to dinner with him instead of Emmett. Her and Emmett had spent enough time apart in the last year and a half. She definitely was going to have to make it up to him and she hoped he was home.

Tank pulled up in front of the blue two-story house. They both sat in silence as Bay stared at the window at the motorcycle sitting in the drive. She felt relief wash over her, only to be replaced with sadness when she thought that they would be out on his bike if she had made a different decision.

"Is this the right place?" Tank asked, breaking Bay from her thoughts.

"Yeah, it is," Bay replied, "Thanks Tank." Opening the door, Bay got out of the car and headed toward the Bledsoe residence. It was time to repair what was broken. What she had broken. She rang the doorbell and waiting nervously for an answer. Melody came to the door and ushered her inside.

"Oh, Bay! I'm glad to see you. Emmett is up in his room." Melody said as she led up Bay through the house. Melody could tell by the look on Bay's face that something was wrong.

"Thanks." Bay said as she started to head up the stairs before Melody stopped her.

"Stay as long as you want. Stay as long as you need to stay." Melody signed. She knew that if anyone could help Bay, it was Emmett. She was glad that they had found each other again.

Bay nodded her head and continued up the stairs to Emmett's room. His door was open and she could see him on his bed leaning against the wall with his laptop sitting in front of him. She waved to get his attention; he looked up shocked to see her.

"Your mom let me up. I hope that's okay." Bay signed, unsure of where they stood after their fight today.

He nodded as he closed his laptop and patted the bed for her to join him. She slipped off her shoes and jacket before making her way over to him.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone to dinner with Tank. I should have spent the evening with you," Bay started. "I guess I just feel responsible for the horrible shift in Tank's life. He doesn't have any friends and I feel like I'm to blame. I thought going to dinner with him tonight would somehow make that better. It didn't. And all I wanted to do all night was leave and be with you."

Emmett watched Bay intently as she signed, "Bay," he started, but was cut off by Bay.

"No, please let me finish," Bay pleaded. Emmett nodded as he watched her continue, "With Angelo's death, I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do to fix it. I felt like I could fix the problems I caused in Tank's life. I could make a difference. I thought it would give me some kind of peace. But it didn't. There's so much going on in my life that I can't control right now, and helping him through this was something I could control." Bay stopped feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She took a deep breath as she looked into his worried eyes.

All the disappointment and anger he had been feeling was washed away at the sight of Bay in his bedroom door. He didn't know how she did it, but she had a hold on him and he never wanted that to change.

"Bay, you have to see that what's going on in Tank's life isn't your fault. It isn't my fault. And it isn't his fault. We don't owe him anything. He has to figure it out on his own." Emmett signed. He knew that Bay was struggling with the guilt of what happened, and he had to try to help her see that it wasn't their fault. It wasn't his fault and it wasn't her fault.

"Answer me this," Emmett signed and Bay nodded for him to continue. "If we hadn't had sex that night, would you have still broken up with him to be with me?"

Without hesitation, Bay answered, "Yes. Emmett, I love you."

"And he still would have de-pledged his fraternity. Whether or not you cheated on him doesn't change his circumstances. He de-pledged knowing what that meant for his future. He has no right to put those consequences on your shoulders or guilt you into feeling like that's your fault. You didn't ask him to de-pledge. That decision is on him and he has to face the consequences for his actions." Emmett told her.

Bay sat there in silence while Emmett's word set in and she realized he was right. It wasn't her place to fix Tank's life. He needed to do that himself. She was still feeling a burden of things unsaid between her and Emmett.

"Bay?" He asked concerned. He placed his hands on hers and gently rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. "What's wrong? Whatever it is, we will get through it. We will figure it out, remember?"

She nodded her head and pushed back the lump in her throat, "Pratt rejected my application. I didn't get in and I got the letter the same day we got the call about Angelo's accident. I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." Bay couldn't hold back the tears anymore and Emmett pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and cried as he held her.

After a few minutes, she sat up. "There's more. Angelo's car crash was caused by an aneurysm. Then when we went to Chicago, I learned that Angelo's older sister died when she was 18 of the same kind of aneurysm."

Emmett looked at Bay as a realization hit him like a ton of bricks, "It's hereditary?"

"Yeah," Bay replied, "I've been doing research and it looks like the odds of me having the gene or whatever is pretty high." Bay let the tears fall as Emmett pulled her in his arms again. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back squeezing her occasionally, as they remained wrapped in each other's arms.

Emmett's mind was in overdrive. The love of his life, who had only been his girlfriend again for a few months, could have a condition that could take her away from him at any moment. Any thoughts of celebrating his college acceptance left his mind. All he wanted to do was spend the rest of his life loving her and the rest of her life making sure she knew how loved she was.

Bay was the first to pull away. She looked up at him and then back down at her hands before she lifted her hands to talk to him, "I promise from now on that I won't keep things like this from you. I promise not to get so wrapped up in everything that I forget that I have you to lean on. I promise that from here on out that we are my main focus. I don't want to lose you again, Emmett. We finally found each other again and I don't want to live without you in my life, as my boyfriend. And one day, more than that. Whatever time I have left, I want it to be with you by my side."

"Bay, there's nothing more that I want than to have you as mine forever. We will get through this together. You can make an appointment to see a doctor and I will be there to support you the whole way. I'm yours and only yours. I've been yours since before the first time we kissed. Nothing has changed." Emmett signed, as he looked into her eyes. "I just want you, remember?"

Bay nodded, "And, you are all I want." Bay leaned forward and met her lips with his. The kiss was gentle, sealing the promises they had made with each other. Without breaking their lips apart, Bay moved around so that she was sitting in Emmett's lap. The intensity of their kisses went from gentle, to full of love and passion, to lust and want. Bay needed him and he needed her. Their kisses spoke the words that neither could say. They were full of forgiveness and hope of a life together. One of Emmett's hands slide around her waist and pulled Bay closer, and his other hand went to her face. His thumb caressed her cheek and his fingers tangled with her hair. Bay wrapped one arm around his neck and ran her hands through his hair with her other hand. Bay deepened the kiss needing more of Emmett, needing all of Emmett.

Emmett pulled back and signed, "Are you sure?" He wanted to make sure that this was what she wanted. They had not made love since the night at the park all those months ago, even though there had been times where they had come close.

Bay nodded and pulled Emmett back to her kissing him fiercely and passionately. Emmett didn't have to be told twice as he began to unzip her dress and laid her back down on the bed as he pulled his clothes off. It was better than Emmett had remembered. It felt right and wasn't like anything he had every experienced. He knew he would never find this connection with anyone else and he didn't want to look. He knew that every time it would be better than the last. He was excited for the future. He had found his forever love.

As Bay lay tangled in Emmett's arm drawing small circles on his bare chest as she thought about how being was Emmett was different than anything she'd ever done. She wasn't that experienced when it came to sex, but from being with Ty, she knew that the way it felt with Emmett was the way it was supposed feel. She knew that she had found her forever love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one. Please read and review, favorite or follow! Reviews make me smile! I'm working on the next chapter now. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own SAB or any of the characters. **

Bay nervously paced her art studio as she waited for him to arrive. She had text him as soon as she had hung up the phone with the doctor.

**Appointment made for today at 10. Can you come with me?**

**I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'll be over in 30 minutes. ILY**

29 minutes had passed. She continued to pace as she wrung her hands nervously. She didn't know what was more nerve wrecking, the fact that she had let Emmett in on her medical secret or the doctor's appointment they would shortly be attending. She knew that this appointment could very well change the course of her life. It seemed right that Emmett be by her side as she found out the news. Her mom was out of town on a book signing and it wasn't something her dad was aware of right now.

BBBBBBB

Emmett read the text that Bay had sent him and quickly typed a response as he started to get ready. He stomach was a ball of nerves, but he knew that Bay needed him to be strong for her right now. He loved her with all of him, and he couldn't imagine a life without her in it. Just the thought of living without Bay made him sad. He shook his head to rid his mind of the horrible thoughts. They had now, and they would take it a day at a time and would no longer take any second together for granted. He planned to make their life together amazing and full of many great memories.

BBBBBBB

She heard the roar of a motorcycle as Emmett pulled into the driveway. She grabbed her jacket and raced to meet him as he came to a stop outside her studio. "You came," she signed after he slipped his helmet off.

"Yeah," he signed back before leaning in to give her a quick kiss. "I told you I was. I'm always here for you."

"I know," she replied, grabbing her helmet and putting it on. "I'm just really nervous."

"Bay," he signed, "Whatever the outcome, I'm here for you. I'm in this with you."

She nodded and kissed him quickly on the lips before putting her helmet on and slipping on the bike behind him. She felt at ease the second her arms slipped around his body. She knew that whatever happened at her doctor appointment she could handle with Emmett at her side.

He could feel the tension in her body leave as she wrapped her arms around him after she settled on his bike. He loved that just being in his presence seemed to calm her, and it was the same for him. When they were together, he felt like he could conquer the world, as long as he had Bay by his side.

The drive to the office of Dr. Larkin was a quick drive and Bay felt her nerves bubble to the surface as the bike came to a stop. They took turns getting of his bike, Emmett first, then Bay, before Bay took a deep breath and grabbed Emmett's hand to walk into the building. Together, they walked in hand in hand, the silence between them comfortable as they stepped on the elevator to go up to Dr. Larkin's office.

Emmett gave Bay's hand a reassuring squeeze before opening the office door for Bay and then following her inside. Bay signed in at the front window, and then took her seat beside Emmett, who had already found seats for them. "Stop worrying, Bay, everything is going to be fine," Emmett signed as Bay sat beside him.

Before she could reply, she heard the nurse call her name. She stood and motioned for Emmett to join her. The nurse led them down a long hall to Dr. Larkin's office, he was sitting at his desk reading some files.

"Bay Kennish to see you Dr. Larkin," the nurse said as she knocked gently on the open door.

He looked up at the sound of her voice, and replied, "Thanks Amy," before turning to Bay and Emmett. "Bay, it's good to see you again. Come in. Let's talk."

Bay led the way into the office and shook Dr. Larkin's hand as she introduced Emmett to Dr. Larkin, "Dr. Larkin, this is Emmett. He's my boyfriend and support."

"Nice to meet you, Emmett," Dr. Larkin said as Bay signed for Emmett. Emmett nodded at the doctor and leaned over to shake his hand. Bay and Emmett took a seat in front of the desk and Dr. Larkin took his place behind the desk.

"I was just reviewing your dad's case, Bay," Dr. Larkin said. "Based on what I see, it looks like we will need to get a scan to see what we are working with as far as you are concerned."

Bay nodded and spoke and signed as she replied, "I've done some research and I'm prepared for the tests needed to determine my diagnosis."

"Are you sure you don't want your parents here for this?" Dr. Larkin asked.

Bay looked over at Emmett and smiled as she grabbed his hand in hers before turning back to Dr. Larkin, "I'm sure."

"Okay, then. Let's get your tests started," he said as he stood to lead them where the tests would be done.

Bay and Emmett stood together and followed Dr. Larkin down the halls to the scan room. Their hands continued to rest in the other, Emmett squeezing hers to remind her that he was there. When it time for the tests to be done, Emmett had to wait in a small waiting room outside. He quickly kissed Bay and both signed, "I love you," before Emmett headed to sit and wait for Bay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Please read and review! What would you like to see happen in this story? I have a few ideas, but I'm open to ideas! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SAB or it's characters. **

Time seemed to sit still as he waited for Bay to come out and find him after the tests, but in reality it hadn't quite been an hour. He sent a text to Travis to make sure he had finished setting up his surprise for Bay. Travis sent a text back that everything was ready. After what seemed like an eternity, he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder and he looked up to meet Bay's beautiful brown eyes. They were filled with a look of relief as they stared into his.

"Any news?" He signed, hopeful that the look she was giving him meant that she had found out good news.

"No, Dr. Larkin will call me when he gets the result back," Bay replied. "Let's get out of here."

He stood and smiled down at her, looking at her with nothing but love in his eyes. "Yeah, we need to get to school." Taking her hand they walked back to him bike and drove off to Carlton.

Once they got to school Emmett told her that he was accepted into USC, but he didn't think he was going to go because it was so expensive. The truth was that he didn't think he was going because of how far it was from Bay, but he'd never admit that to her. Bay insisted that he knew he wanted to be a filmmaker and that he should go despite the money factor. Before he could respond Natalie walked up and told them the plans for Senior ditch day tomorrow. Bay and Emmett both agreed to go then grabbed each other's hand and walked silently to class.

Emmett tried to keep his mind on the subject taught in each of his classes, but as the day went on he found it harder and harder to concentrate. He was worried about the test results, and nervous about the surprise he had planned for Bay after school. It wasn't a special occasion; he just wanted to show her how much he loved her. He wanted her to know that she was cherished. He hurried out of school when the last class was over so he could beat Bay to his bike. He couldn't wait to see her face.

Bay couldn't help but think about the test results that would soon be awaiting her. She was a ball of nerves, and the call from Dr. Larkin couldn't come soon enough. She had trouble concentrating in class and was thankful when the last bell rang. She grabbed the books she needed from her locker before heading to meet Emmett at his bike.

As she turned the corner, she saw him leaning against his bike holding a bouquet of mixed flowers. He looked up to see her coming towards him and flashed her that James Dean smirk that took her breathe away every time.

"What's this?" She said as she came to a stop in front of him.

"What? Can't a boyfriend shower his girlfriend with flowers without reason?" He smirked pretending to be innocent.

"Uh-huh. Sure." She responded picking up her helment and placing in on her head before she took the flowers from his hand. "Emmett, they are beautiful. Thank you." She signed as she leaned up to kiss him quickly. "I love you," she added.

"And I love you….forever."

"Forever."

"You ready? I have one more surprise."

"Another surprise? Let's go!" She hopped on his bike and held on tight as he drove off.

They weaved through the city both enjoying the sites as they cruised around. When he pulled over and parked at Rivas Canyon, they took off their helmets and Bay looked around smiling as she remembered what had transpired between the two the last time they were there.

She turned to him in awe as he pulled an object out of his pocket motioning for her to turn around he placed the blindfold he'd brought over her eyes. Then He grabbed her hand and led her down the path to where he had Travis set up a picnic area next to the old log. The same old log that they had first made love next to several months ago. He had carved a heart and the letters BK+EB=4EVER into the tree next to where the picnic blanket was sitting.

He stopped her in front of the blanket and slowly untied the blindfold. She looked around stunned at how he had pulled this off. In front of her was a picnic blanket with a small vase of flowers in the middle. A picnic basket sat to the side of the blanket and she figured it helps a small meal for them. She looked over to see the tree that had their initials and a heart carved into it. "Oh, Emmett. It's beautiful. I can't believe you did this."

"Last time I came here, I was searching for something that only you could provide me. I was lonely and tired of being alone. I wanted someone to share my life with, someone to love me the way I loved them," Emmett signed, taking a deep breath and looking into Bay's eyes that were filled with nothing but love and promises of forever. "And then I got here, and Matthew was waiting for me. I was embarrassed that I hadn't figured it out. You tried to tell me something was wrong, but I was trying so hard to get over you that I couldn't see straight. I was overlooking all the signs and holding out hope that I could be happy with someone else. Sitting here that night, against that log, I thought all was lost. I thought I'd never find my happy ending and that I'd be alone forever. Then, you showed up. You tried to reassure me that everyone loved me, but I only wanted you to love me. When you admitted that you did love me, I thought I was dreaming. And then, we kissed. And it was better than I remember. I put all the emotions I had bottled up the last year in that kiss, and made love for the first time. I'm so grateful for you, Bay. No matter what life throws our way, I know that together we can overcome it."

Tears streaming down her face, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his in kiss that was full of passion and love. She pulled back just long enough to sign, "I love you, Emmett. I always have and always will. You are my forever love."


End file.
